1st Pain Games (Closed!)
This was the first pain games ever created, by Rainbow Shifter! It consisted of Parts 1 , 2 , and 3. Thanks Rainie! The Chariot Rides District 1: '''It is clear that District 1's stylist has worked very hard on their costume but the typical diamond theme is getting boring. Overall, Kezaiah Bianca and Darren Castly ended in the '''7th Place. ''District 2: 'District 2's tributes, Lucy Evans and Luke Ster are in their glimmering silver and red costumes. Luke took off his blood red cloak and revealed a belt full of knives. He put one into his mouth as Lucy threw one fake knife into the audience.Their stylist's amazing design ended up in the '''3rd Place'. ''District 3: 'District 3's design is so very hard to understand what is it all about. Their mismatching costume didn't work well and it doesnt really show what District 3 is all about. District 3's tributes Ivana Sickle and Calculum Infinity went straight to the '''12th Place'. District 4: '''Quinn Sparkles and Jeramy Al wore a costume that truly reflected their District.They both looked amazing and their chariot looked like it is riding over water which swimmed them up to the '''2nd Place. District 5: '''Ssithies Profane and Malliet Westmore wore something that really brought out the fact that District 5 is actually in charge of power. Ssithies' pants even lit up in thunderbolts! Their designs gave them powered them up to the '''4th Place. 'District 6: Benjamin Woodrew. and Makhala Shelby wore something not too extravagant but it really showed off their district.They are able to show that District 6 is all about transport just by putting metalic colours and headlights that really showed up the tribute's faces. Their brilliant design transported them to the 5th Place. ''District 7: ''Ender Jackson and Lila Woods from District 7 were one of the youngest pairs of tributes in the games that year. They look very petite compared to the other tributes before them but the crowd felt sorry for them. They ended up in the 9th Place. ''District 8: ''The tributes from District 8, Marley Sereno and Cirena Staford were wearing something that made them almost blend into the night. It is very beautiful but they almost went unnoticed because they were wearing things so black. They landed on the 8th Place. ''District 9: ''Jason and Dalia Sunline are the District 9 tributes were wearing something that really showed off that their district is all about grain. The crowd didn't think it is very original but it is very well made causing them to get on the 6th Place. ''District 10: ''John Louis and Aven Rosedain from District 10 who are in charge of livestock. We usually get them in cowboy get up and the Pain Games are no different. Plain old cowboys and the crowd felt like they have seen it before leading them on 10th Place. ''District 11: ''District 11 was the most interesting to watch. Ford Dryden and Mariz Ganielle were wearing a very detailed design. They look like they are wearing giant leaves that wrap around their body and shows off their muscles and curves. It looks like the prickly leaves cause the tributes no pain at all. The stylist has done very well and the crowd loved their design, landing them in the 1st Place. ''District 12: ''Channing Friendlie and Alyssa James come out and wearing common miner costumes which lead them to the 11th Place. Summary The winner of these games was Malliet Westmore, District 5, who's owner happens to be the founder of this wiki. The preperation included having everyone sign up, but not just tributes, there were also Mentors, Stylists, and Gamemakers included in these games. The stylists designed the Chariot RIde Outfits, and 1st place went to District 11, who was styled by Ivette Jeffrie, who's owner is GlimmerandSparkle. Then there were the interviews, and then finally the Games began. 10 tributes died in the bloodbath. The rest of the games are too intresting for me to give away, so you'll have to go read Part 3 and find out the rest! But, here's a list of the tributes places. Deaths Winner The winner was Malliet Westmore who is ownen by MallietDistrict2. Malliet won because of Ford who gave away his life to save her. The Gamemakers had taken away something that each tribute held close to them, for Malliet this was her love Ssithies. She thought that Ssithies would be returned to her after she won the games. This is why Ford Dryden took pity on her and leant on his sword which killed him! But when Malliet got to her sack a surprise was waiting for her... It wasn't an alive Ssithies, it was Ssithies but he had been cut up into little pieces and thrown in a bag. She is currently the mentor for District 5. Category:Pain Games